


Something Gave You the Nerve to Touch my Hand

by annewithane



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, based off of its nice to have a friend by ts, just bffs to lovers, kindred spirits to lovers if you will, yeah this is just anne and gilbert in love thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: She’s nearly on her last equation when a folded up piece of paper falls next to her slate.She knows exactly who it’s from as she opens up the letter in her lap.Can I come get more tarts? (circle one): yes / no (we’re out, not because I do not want you to have some)-GilPS: what did you get for question 16Followed by a very questionable drawing of a tart. At least that’s what she thinks it’s supposed to be.Three snapshots of Anne and Gilbert’s life that follow It’s Nice to Have a Friend.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Shirbert Song Project 2020





	Something Gave You the Nerve to Touch my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Very excited to post this, it’s my first Shirbert fic which is kind of wild since I’ve been in love with them for as long as I can remember.
> 
> My song was of course It’s Nice to Have a Friend.
> 
> This is kind of my spin on an alternative season 3 and beyond I would say but also with a few things different I suppose - so canon divergent! It’s like a mixture of awae, aogg 1985 version, and the books as well as things I just decided on my own! I really love Anne and Gil’s dynamic in Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel so I tried to bring that in the awae world.
> 
> It’s composed of 3 chapters that span the different verses of the song and different points in their lives. The next two chapters will both be up before the end of the month. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright class, that’s all for the day. You’re dismissed.” Miss Stacy finishes, closing up her book and packing up her bag as the rest of the class follows. 

Anne rises quickly from her bench. Spring has just begun and she’s been inside for far too many hours of the day. She’s made a quick new routine with the change in season, rushing home after class and sitting under their oak tree studying for the Queen’s exam before Marilla calls her in for chores or supper. Or Jerry will annoy her out of her spot before either of those happen and she'll end up on her window sill.

“I can’t believe we’re almost through with school in Avonlea,” Ruby starts. Anne easily tunes her and the rest of the girls out. She couldn’t be happier to be furthering her education but leaving Avonlea this soon after she feels she has settled doesn’t prompt a pleasant feeling in her stomach. But when she does have to think about it, she tries to focus her attention on the new gowns Marilla’s been starting for her and dreaming up all the hairstyles she’s quickly learning for Charlottetown. 

Diana seems to have picked up on her unwillingness to participate in these conversations and doesn’t hesitate in following Anne through the coat room and out of the school house. 

They’re brightly welcomed into the spring air that Anne deeply missed from inside their dim schoolhouse. “There should be more lilac trees,” Anne says, breathing in deeply.

“There should be more trees.” Diana answers easily.

Anne smiles, nodding along. Spring has always held a special place in her heart as a gentle reminder of new beginnings.

And it holds her birthday, of course.

Diana and her pass the take-notice board which has already gathered a small crowd rather quickly after Miss Stacy let them go. There goes another topic Anne is also unwilling to take part in.

“How unromantic to confess or even begin a courtship only because one left a public declaration for others to see before you.” Anne says while arm and arm with Diana as the whispers of the crowd fade behind them.

“You wouldn’t even be at least a little flattered if your name was up there?” Diana looks to Anne though she must already know the answer.

“I would be insulted,” Anne gives Diana a stiff nod.

“Even if it was—”

Anne swiftly cuts her off. “Especially so, yes.”

Diana smiles like she sees right through Anne, because she probably does.

“Because you know he would if you asked him to.”

Anne does not answer or provide any indication that she’s registered Diana’s comment and steers the conversation towards the novel they’re assigned in class until they bid farewell at the turn towards Diana’s home.

Anne continues on the path back to Green Gables in a slow stride, determined to enjoy the short walk.

“Anne!”

She pauses and turns towards the voice she knows is Gilbert’s to see him a little ways back, jogging after her. She thought she had lost her chance to say her goodbye for the day when she saw him deep in conversation with Miss Stacy soon after class had ended. 

Not that their goodbyes consist of much more than a wave.

“Hi, Gil,” Anne says once he’s caught up.

“Hi,” he smiles, falling in step with her. “Bash asked me to stop at yours. Marilla has some patterns for Hazel that she mentioned in church yesterday.”

“Of course.”

Delphine’s quickly growing, normally of course, but somehow it still feels too quick. Hazel is always after Marilla’s old patterns that she’s kept from her childhood to give Delphine the most practical new clothes. Anne has vowed to make her something with large puffed sleeves when she’s older to compensate.

“The walk to Green Gables is something else, isn’t it?” Gilbert says, with his head turned towards the newly changing trees. He’s comfortably matched the pace that Anne had set.

“I’ve always thought so,” Anne says, turning to follow where his eyes are directed. It’s a tad ridiculous the way talking to Gilbert feels. Comfortable and reassuring while her heart speeds fairly excessively. 

“So, how does it feel being a sixteen now?” Gilbert swings his body so his bag gently taps her side.

“Has it been that long that you don’t remember?” Anne laughs, swaying over to knock his elbow with her arm. “It’s been quite good,” she says, before he responds. “Don’t suppose I look any older, do I?” She sticks her chin out, smiling wide over at Gilbert.

Gilbert gazes over her as if he is really examining her and Anne immediately regrets her words. “No,” Gilbert draws out, “but you have been getting a little slow in our spelling quizzes.” 

Anne gasps, opening her mouth wide. “That didn’t seem to hinder my ability to win.”

Gilbert laughs with his entire upper body. Anne just smiles back and the rest of the walk has her trying to get Gilbert to laugh like that again.

“Marilla?” Anne calls as they make their way through the front door of Green Gables.

“Anne,” Marilla greets as she peeks out of the kitchen. “Oh Gilbert!” She smiles, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“Afternoon, Miss Cuthbert.” Gilbert smiles easily.

“Come in, come in. The patterns are just upstairs and I’ll send you home with some tarts. Sit down. Anne why don’t you grab Gilbert some tea. I’ll be a minute.”

“Thank you Miss Cuthbert,” Gilbert says, taking his hat off while Marilla takes the stairs. “What can I do?” He follows closely behind Anne into the kitchen.

“Sit down, as Marilla said.” Anne shoos him away from the stove top. 

**

It’s arithmetics hour. Which is not Anne’s strong suit but she’s somehow warmed up to it considerably since coming to Avonlea if only to beat Gilbert. That, and Miss Stacy somehow makes it tolerable by applying it to it's practical uses. Which is miles ahead of Mr. Phillips dry repetitive method. 

Really though, the only thing getting Anne through to the end of the day is the story she’s got forming in her head that she’s dying to get written down on paper.

She’s nearly on her last equation when a folded up piece of paper falls next to her slate.

She knows exactly who it’s from as she opens up the letter in her lap.

Can I come get more tarts? (circle one): yes / no (we’re out, not because I do not want you to have some)

-Gil

PS: what did you get for question 16

Followed by a very questionable drawing of a tart. At least that’s what she thinks it’s supposed to be.

Anne looks up at Miss Stacy who is currently leaning over Jane’s desk before tucking her hair behind her ear to peek over at Gilbert across the room.

He smirks down at his slate, clearly seeing her turn and trying not to look over.

She rolls her eyes, folding back up the note and sticking it into the pocket of her pinafore.

She’s somehow even more distracted after Gilbert’s note and continues to stare at her textbook while not registering a single number and instead tries to come up with a name for her leading character. She’s only knocked out of her haze when Miss Stacy comes to see how she is managing with the last few problems for the day.

After class has been wrapped up, Anne immediately walks up to Gilbert’s desk while he’s still putting his books into his bag. “You finished them all already?”

“Yeah, barely made it home with any left.” He stands, swinging his bag on his shoulder.

“Gilbert! Those were for your family,” Anne admonishes. 

“I only ate two.” He holds his hands up in surrender. "I think Bash had more than I did."

Anne’s not sure she believes it at all. 

“Well lucky for you I made a large batch the other day,” Anne smiles. It’s not been nearly warm enough or dry enough these past few days to remain outside for extended amounts of time, or that’s what Marilla tells her. So they’ve been baking steadily all week.

“Oh, you made these ones?” Gilbert lifts a brow. 

It’s not as if Gilbert is unaware that Anne has no shortage of baking experience. But even Anne can admit she has a hard time competing with Marilla. 

“Yes and I learned from the best. Excuse yourself,” Anne says, starting towards the back door, knowing Gilbert will quickly follow.

The wind has picked up significantly since the morning and Anne sends a silent thank you to Marilla who insisted she bring her wool jacket. 

She is currently recounting, in great detail, the story she was coming up with through in class to Gilbert and explains her small dilemma of the alternative endings she is still debating between.

Gilbert listens along easily, always inserting one helpful suggestion for every five ridiculous ones. But even his ridiculous ideas somehow morph the story that is continuing to evolve in Anne’s head. 

Half way back to Green Gables and when Anne finally feels like she’s got a clear direction of the story, it starts snowing.

She pauses mid sentence, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sky. “I suppose God is telling me my story needs snow.”

“Here,” Gilbert says, reaching in his bag and pulling out a pair of knit mittens.

She stares back at the offering. 

“You keep one.” Anne reaches out, taking only one in her hand and slipping it on her right hand. 

It’s warm and a tad too big for her.

“I think snow could work.” Gilbert smiles, putting on the remaining glove. 

“Not sure if it’s the most romantic of weather.” Anne shrugs.

Gilbert laughs with his mouth wide open. 

Their previous leisurely pace turns into a bit of a rushed stroll as the snow gets heavier and before they know it, Green Gables comes in sight with Marilla ushering them inside quickly. And she soon has them sitting down by the fire within minutes of them getting back.

Once Gilbert’s been handed a cup of hot cocoa, it doesn’t take much more convincing from Marilla to get him to stay for supper at Green Gables which is not at all an unusual occasion. Gilbert’s been over for dinner too many times to keep track of, but usually at least Bash is along with him.

But it’s not much different as he seems to seamlessly fit in. Always knowing what to say to engage Matthew in conversation and tell Marilla exactly what she wants to hear about her food. As well as listening intently while Anne repeats her ideas for her story to Matthew and Marilla.

Anne has a steady smile on her face, especially so when Gilbert starts talking about bringing Delphine over next time as he’s convinced she misses Anne a great deal.

After supper ends and the snow has slowed considerably, Gilbert leaves to return home with his hands full of tarts and with a promise that he’ll bring his family for supper in the near future.

When the kitchen is cleared, Anne ends up on the floor with a paper and pen, finally able to write out the story everyone’s heard so much about before even a word was written. She sits close to the withering fire while Matthew sits on the couch above her with the newspaper in his lap.

Anne glances up at Matthew from her spot. “Do you think snow can be romantic?”

Matthew pauses, with a tiny smile on his lips. “I suppose any weather may be romantic with the right people in it.”

“I’m sure the weather does not quite care whether it is romantic or not.” Marilla walks in with her latest embroidery project, falling into the other side of the couch Matthew is on.

Anne finishes her story with the love interest giving her leading lady one of his gloves.

**

On a particularly pleasant Sunday afternoon, Anne finds herself on her usual walk with Diana and Cole down by the pond. It has gradually become a regular occurrence following church service for the three of them to soon meet up at Diana’s place before a stroll around the water.

Diana and Cole are currently caught up in a conversation about Charlottetown and the wonders that they’re sure it will bring. Anne has warmed up to leaving Avonlea considerably as it nears closer. She knows she’ll still be surrounded by people she cares about and will be able to come home to see those who aren't.

She’s already discussed with Matthew and Marilla about a schedule for her to come home and visit and for them to come visit her. But she’s still not sure how she’ll be able to live under a roof that’s not Green Gables. She’s settled with the fact that her boarding house will pale in comparison. 

“And all the new boys we’ll be acquainted with...” Diana says, skipping down the path.

Cole and Diana giggle at each other before peering over at Anne. She simply smiles back at them in encouragement. Anne is just as excited thinking about the new people they will meet at Queens.

“Unless…?” Diana raises her brows.

“Yes,” Anne prompts her to finish.

“Unless you’re not interested in meeting any new boys.” Cole finishes for her.

“Hmm,” Anne hums, continuing forward.

They walk in silence for a moment. Anne’s certain Cole and Diana are exchanging some questionable looks.

“Gilbert’s cute these days, huh?” Cole knocks against Anne’s shoulder.

“Haven’t noticed, have I?”

Though he is an objectively pretty man. They all know this.

She supposes they are both thoroughly aware of her feelings towards Gilbert Blythe and she knows the teasing is all in good fun even when it does nothing to promote any advancement of Anne in the direction of Gilbert. 

“Oh Anne. You know he’s crazy about you? He cannot like tarts that much.” Diana says.

Anne scoffs. “Are you insulting my baking? I think he certainly can.”

“Well he doesn’t. He likes you. Has for a while,” Cole tells her, hooking one arm in Anne’s and the other in Diana’s as they continue on the shore line.

“You can say that as many times as you wish, it doesn’t make it true. He’s just...” She trails off.

“Just what?” Cole raises her eyebrows.

Anne skips ahead, releasing her arm from Coles. “Like a nice man.” Anne flips her hands out in front of her, somehow trying to convey Gilbert being a nice man. She’s facing backwards at Cole and Diana whose arms are still hooked with matching unimpressed looks covering their expressions.

And then she nearly backs into Gilbert Blythe who’s apparently coming around the corner at the worst possible time.

“Gilbert! Hi!” She says, taking a step back.

Gilbert reaches out a hand to steady Anne. “Anne, hello,” Gilbert smiles softly. “Um, how is it going?” He looks up at Cole and Diana. “How are you all?” 

“Quite well, thank you, Gilbert. What have you been up to?” Diana says.

“Was just chatting with Miss Stacy.” He vaguely points behind his shoulder towards Miss Stacy’s place. “We were talking through college and such. She’s recommending the one year certificate at Queen’s if I’m to continue onto medical school.” Gilbert's plan on doing the one year certificate is news but entirely not surprising. 

“Funny, Anne is doing her’s in one year as well.” Cole elbows Anne.

“I assumed as much.” Gilbert looks over to Anne. “Well I best get home. Bash said dinner will be waiting for me and if I’m late he’ll withhold my tart for dessert.” He winks in Anne’s direction. “See you all tomorrow.” He bids farewell with a tilt of his hat.

“Bye, Gil.” Anne waves, pressing her lips together as they all say their goodbyes. 

Cole and Diana are bending over laughing before he’s out of sight. 

“You two are ridiculous.” Anne continues down the road, leaving Cole and Diana snickering behind her.

**

Anne rises from her curtsy slowly as Gilbert straightens up from his bow.

He schools his full smile into a straight face, with his chin upwards. “Thank you for the dance, Miss Shirley.”

“You’re very kind to say so, Mr. Blythe, considering my two left feet.” Anne nods slightly, intertwining her hands behind her back.

The room around them quickly disperses with a mixture of giggles and whispers of what may very well be disgust.

Anne supposes Miss Stacy’s idea for dance practice went as well as it could have given her classmates. Although Anne’s not quite certain why they spent the afternoon as they did and not continuing their studies, she did not find it a complete waste of time.

Gilbert holds his arm out. “May I walk you out?”

“You may,” Anne says, easily hooking her arm through his.

The fall in step, passing by the coat room. The anxious atmosphere doesn’t seem to have been left in the schoolhouse but continued if not gotten worse when everyone exited the building. 

Gilbert hand slides onto a gentle hold on Anne’s elbow as they stop near the path to Green Gables and face each other. “I’ll let you get home,” he says, “as long as you don’t think your left feet will give you any problems.” 

Anne smiles down at said feet. “They’ve gotten me this far without too much trouble.”

Gilbert raises an eyebrow and lets out a quick breath.

Anne smiles but otherwise decides to ignore his skeptical look. “We have a batch of tarts waiting at Green Gables if you’re in need of any more?” 

“As much as I—” 

“Hello, Anne,” Charlie suddenly appears beside her, effectively cutting off Gilbert.

“Charlie, hello,” Anne says slowly, turning her head towards him with her body still facing Gilbert. Maybe Anne was naive to hope that this proposition would never occur but she was very close to getting through school without Charlie Sloan walking her anywhere.

“May I walk you home?” He asks with little hesitation in his voice.

“Um, Yes. Yes, I suppose so,” Anne responds hesitantly but as politely as she could. She looks back at Gilbert hoping that he might somehow step in. “Um, goodbye, Gilbert.”

“Goodbye, Anne,” Gilbert says, releasing his hold on Anne’s arm with his usual diplomatic expression on his face and nodding at Charlie before he backs away.

Anne deflates a small amount but cautiously begins her walk home with Charlie closely beside her.

**

Anne enters Green Gables with her eyebrows knitted together, quickly dropping her books and hat onto the bench just off to the side of the front door. She immediately joins Marilla in the kitchen, seamlessly and silently assisting Marilla in the preparation of supper. She sets the table in a daze, pushing every word Charlie said to her to the back of her mind. She’s certain what he said had to be a mistake.

“Marilla,” Anne starts after placing the final plate in it’s spot. “You would tell me if my inclination for showing generous feelings and passion has in any way damaged my ability to carry a child?” 

“Pardon me?”

**

Lunch break is always an event but has somehow gotten even more disordered as the class gets closer to graduation. 

Anne, Diana, and Cole have broken away from the rest of their class for the time being and have regrettably gotten back on the topic that the previous day devised. 

After Anne struggled to fall asleep the prior evening and struggled just as hard to pay attention all through the morning lessons, she had to get other’s judgment on the matter. Unsurprisingly, Diana and Cole were just as confused on the topic and all of Marilla’s efforts to alleviate Anne’s distress were in vain.

“Well,” Anne tried to reason with her own brain. “Marilla said it couldn’t be so as her mother was a very emotional lady.”

“But, Aunt Jo never had any children and she has a very active mind.” Diana contended. 

Of all the trouble Anne’s emotions had gotten her into, the last thing she thought she had to worry about was if that would impact her ability to have children someday.

“Hey Gilbert,” Cole calls, jolting Anne out from inside her own head.

Anne turns to see Gilbert walking through the school house and turning to make his way over to the corner they’re huddled in.

“Cole,” Anne whispers, turning towards Cole’s slightly raised hand to flag down Gilbert.

“Hey,” Gilbert says, sliding onto the bench next to where the three of them are gathered on the ground. 

“The girls were hoping you might be able to clear something up.”

Anne eyes shoot daggers back at Cole. She can go on not knowing about the state of her reproductive abilities if it would mean Gilbert would disappear right now.

“Shoot,” Gilbert smiles politely, waiting for the question at hand.

Anne just looks up at him.

Diana elbows her side, prompting her to get on with it.

“Yes, well. Reproduction,” she says, uncontrollably gesturing her hands out in front of her.

And Gilbert’s smile slides off his face.

“Let’s say,” Anne continues, not sure at all where her sentence plans on going, “there was a woman who expressed deep, um, emotion and passion. Would you maybe have read that this said woman cannot bear children?”

She closes her eyes as soon as all the words have spilled out, pasting a tight-lipped smile on her face. 

Her eyes only stay closed for a second before she decides she needs to see Gilbert’s reaction. 

He squints. “Where did you hear that?”

“Charlie told her,” Diana says.

Gilbert raises his eyebrows. “Nothing I’ve, uh, encountered would lead me to believe that to be remotely true.” 

“Oh,” Anne says.

“Charlie told you this?” Gilbert has the nerve to smirk.

“Yes, after you abandoned me—”

“Oh, I abandoned you?”

“Yes, and then he told me that I was filled with too much joy and rage and that meant I was doomed to be barren,” Anne explains. “Or something like that.” 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Gilbert says, pushing himself off the bench and lowering himself down to the floor to join their little circle of sorts.

Anne breathes out. This might be the worst conversation of her life but at least she can carry children. “Well if it wasn’t so impermissible for us to discuss and learn about our own bodies maybe then I would know.” Marilla didn’t have a clear answer the previous night, so when would she find out all this information.

Diana and Cole nod in agreement while Gilbert looks around at them before landing his attention back on Anne.

"In theory,” Gilbert starts, “you know, you could borrow the book Dr. Ward gave me regarding the subject."

"In theory?"

"Mhm." 

**

“Happy graduation class!”

School is over. Exams are over, and the second twilight hit, the entire class returned to the school house in the back field to celebrate.

They’ve somehow appointed Gilbert valedictorian. Probably because he somehow brought the most alcohol. Not even Marilla’s wine that Anne snuck away was able to compete with his bottle of rum. 

“I’m honoured to be here,” he continues from where he is currently standing on a rock that the class has gathered around, “surrounded by my averagely smart classmates and Anne.” He reaches out an arm towards Anne.

The crowd boos. All except Anne, who smiles proudly back at Gilbert. 

They should have begun speeches before they started drinking. Yes, because Gilbert has already started insulting the class, but mostly because he does not at all appear sturdy on the aforementioned rock he’s perched on.

“And though we’re not all heading in the same direction in the fall, this time in our lives that we shared will always be a part of us. I’m glad to say I know each and everyone of you.”

Anne looks around at the class she’s spent the last few years surrounded by. Each and everyone of them seems to have their full attention on Gilbert. 

Many of her classmates will be joining her in Charlottetown but equally as many will be staying back in Avonlea or leaving the Island all together. It’s quite easy now, seeing them all like this, to admit she’s going to miss having them all in the same place.

“I also want to recognize Miss Stacy’s role in each of our futures and just as equally recognize my role in setting the standard for our class. You’re welcome.”

“Get off the stage!” Moody yells, with a number of others echoing his sentiment. 

“Let’s have fun tonight!” Gilbert bows before climbing carefully down from the rock and immediately reaching for the bottle of rum out of Charlie’s hands.

He steps towards Anne, closer than he usually does. “Hi,” Gilbert smiles wide.

“Hi, Gil.” Anne readily smiles up at him. “Impressive speech.”

“Thanks,” he says, taking another sip before offering the bottle up to Anne.

Anne takes a smaller sip before being swept up by the rest of the group into a circle of sorts.

Anne takes a seat between Diana and Gilbert while the rum begins making its way around the circle. The wine bottle has already been tossed aside as it was finished off first. 

Anne deserves a few points for that at least. 

They easily fall into reminiscing old memories of their school years. Going through the time, or times, Billy got what he deserved, when they got rid of Mr. Phillips, and the embarrassment of the take-notice board. 

Even if the board somehow was of use to a courtship or two.

“And when Anne smashed that slate over Gil’s head!” Ruby giggles into her sleeves.

Anne turns beet red, she’s sure, while everyone around her laughs it off.

“Might have deserved that,” Gilbert mutters so only Anne can hear him.

Anne breathes out, smiling down at her lap. "Might?"

She remembers that day very well for many reasons. One being exactly why Gilbert deserved it. 

“And when they were forced to sit together,” Moody nearly squawks.

It seems almost silly now how upset she had been though she remembers feeling as humiliated as ever. 

It’s even more silly now that he’s sitting beside her and shifting closer. “You excited for Charlottetown?” Gilbert asks.

“I’m excited,” Anne whispers while conversations continue around them. 

She is. Excited. Despite every reservation she has, the excitement is still very present.

Gilbert smiles. “Me too.”

“You might have to keep your distance. No promises regarding the use of slates as weapons.”

“I can’t make any promises about keeping my distance,” Gilbert easily counters.

“I can live with that,” Anne says. “Need to keep the competition close.”

“Yes, of course.” He nods, seriously before breaking into a wide smile. 

They stay like that for a while into the night. Conversations around the circle move easily with private conversations continuing simultaneously. 

They eventually disperse close to midnight after every drop of alcohol has been consumed and they’ve gone over the past five years in great detail.

Any sadness is mostly masked by the alcohol and the knowledge of the full summer in front of them before they truly do separate.

After parting ways Anne, Diana, Gilbert, and Cole all make their way to Gilbert’s home where they fasten a sheet to the trees in the back of the house with thick blankets scattered beneath. 

It’s been an exhausting night, being surrounded by people she’ll be saying goodbye to in the town she’ll be leaving behind.

But right now, with some of her favourite people lying together and nearly on top of each other, she can’t seem to feel too sorrowful. These three are all coming with her as she moves into this new stage of her life. 

If anyone knows what she’s going through it’s them.

Cole is presently humming. Diana is nodding along with her eyes closed. Gilbert is staring at the moon.

And Anne is watching them all with a smile on her face.

She feels nearly perfectly content right now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at eleanorcaldit to bug me about getting the next chapters up asap :)


End file.
